


There is no light without dark

by seeige



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeige/pseuds/seeige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones has a power that even he has no idea what it is. Being raised by elves since he was little, he left at the age of 10, no one wanting him to know too much about his past. </p><p>An evil force, that once was rid for so long has come back and now is threatening to take over the world. </p><p>Only one person can save it, but will he be able to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of my concept I want to write. I want to finish my other story first before getting too much into it. But I might try and get this on a roll pretty quick if people seem to be interested in it.

The world was in a happy time, well as happy as it is now. People alive, and bustling about their day, things needing to be done, things wanting to be done. People complaining about how their lives are worse then the others, or how they are so drained about what they were doing, never about anyone else. 

The perfect time for things to go wrong; why not strike at a time when everyone is only caring about themselves? People’s thoughts brooding with evil, you may not see it as such, but it helped with a force that was gone away before. 

A race, that people liked to write about, story tell, even make movies on that people believed to be imaginary, to really have a small space in time where people can’t get to, only this race, and certain situations were called for. 

They were the ones protecting the earth. Elves. They were the ones to make sure the evil force that was drove away centuries ago, stay away and never return. Many people claim this time as something else. It had many stories as to what had happened, but all were the same in their own way. 

A dark force had once claimed the land, wracking havoc and mayhem everywhere. People dying of diseases, and plague, only a small few knew about the dark force, and only one could stop it. 

The dark force is like a shadow, something there, but not. Something you can see yet never touch. But just like the shadow, there is a light to shine it away. But this tale is not like one you have heard of. 

This tale is about a boy, being born into this world with a purpose. With no parents, and only surviving on his own until this one race, the elves finding this poor boy, taking him in knowing full well where his heritage lies. 

The boy is Michael Jones, a name given to him by his mother before he had died, the only thing giving Michael a place in the world. 

He was being raised by the elves until he felt he had to leave. He knew he was not supposed to be there, he was not suppose to be there for long periods of time. Leaving at the age of 10 with a small “family” just in the outskirts of the elven city. The leader of this city would make sure he was safe, and guarded for his is important, he not only has the evil forces in him, but he also had the light. Something that has never happen before, and no one would have seen coming. 

The times are about to repeat itself, only this boy was in more danger then he had ever known to exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael Jones walked through the busy streets of Austin. He went out to make money to buy food for when the other decided they were too lazy to go hunt. And it was nice to have some extra cash for emergencies anyways. 

His curly auburn hair was confined under his beanie. The sun danced on his face, showing the many freckles that graced his cheeks. He was just getting off work, the sun slowly dipping down from the days work. He lived in a small cottage just outside of town. A small forest like area that was a decent amount of walking each time he went in for work. 

The cottage had two others living there, Ryan and Ray. Now Ryan was a big strong guy that would be the hunter. Collecting all the food, cleaning them up and leaving it for Ray or Michael to cook. His dirty blonde hair is slick back to keep out of his face. He wore clothing that you would never see people wear in town. They were cloth like material, that was loose fitting, but enough to show his body type. 

Now Ray was different. Tanned skin, and dark hair; he was a short male that like to wear the comfiest of clothing, but always managed to look good in them. He made many jokes over little things, but was serious when it was the time to be. They always seemed to be more serious when Geoff was over. 

Geoff came from a small village off to the side. Michael wasn’t overly sure where, no one would tell him. He would see him, and always feel like there was a reason why he felt so attached to the older male. Ray and Ryan would always make jokes to Michael about how Geoff actually removed his memory of when he was little, whenever he would bring up the though on it. 

The scary thing though was, he actually believed it. 

He headed home, with his small loot of money, and a bit of food he went shopping for. Things you really cant get by hunting. He was about to hit the forest, when a rather large earthquake shook the world. 

Michael paused as he saw a large crack coming his way. Glad for Ray’s and Ryan’s training, he managed to dodge it and run off, sensing something far away. He couldn’t quite place it, but it felt wrong. He ran, remembering Ray’s warning of if anything happen to run towards the sun, there will be a barrier, but he could get in. Michael had no idea what he meant by that. A barrier? He remembered one time running through what felt like a spider web in one spot of the forest. It felt so weird. But he ran, hearing screams. 

That did not sound good. He rushed away, trying to hide. He heard more people running through the forest, someone screaming about some person capturing the people. Michael was not about to stay behind to find out. 

He ran through the trees, avoiding trees falling over, and more people crying out for help. He could feel something dark… something coming to get him. He found a pathway made of stone, with stonewalls around. He didn’t take a second thought as he ran towards it thinking something would show up at any moment. He aw there was some loose stone, and tried to go through it without falling, but of course he tripped. He scrapped up his knee and grunted a he scrambled up, seeing a hole in the wall. He heard some sort of marching behind him, and knew he had no time to think about it. Whatever the thing that made the earthquakes, was coming after him, or more so, just in the same path as him. 

He went into the hole, not even thinking about it as he thought he could lay low and let whatever it is pass him. Once through the hole, he never even realized there was water there. But he didn’t care; he needed to get away. But he never expected it to be deep like a well. He made sure to keep his movements slow as to not kick up any water. He held onto the ledge with just his fingertips, trying to keep him floating without any notification of where he was. 

It wasn’t long before the marching sounds got louder, and he saw the first sets of feet walk by. He watched as he saw men, women and children a like, chained up and wearing what looked to be a dark jumpsuit. He wondered what was capturing them, and why?

He watched closely as his head started to pound. Why? 

‘I know you are there….’ 

A voice rang through his head. 

‘Come out come out little boy. I feel you….’ 

Michael winced, about to cry out in pain as something grabbed onto his leg. He was about to freak out when he saw dark red eyes in the hole before he was drug down in the water, being pulled. No matter what he did, he could not get away. 

He flailed in the water until he saw glowing green eyes in front of him, holding his head to look at him. Michael felt safe for some reason, and stopped moving. As the being soon got closer and placed a necklace around him, then tapped his nose, as if to tell him to breath. 

Michael did, and realized he could breathe underwater. 

He couldn’t see anything but the being’s eyes and he held onto its hands as he was guided a bit farther down. Soon they went through a small tunnel he assumed as he felt his surroundings get closer to him, until he saw light upwards. He didn’t hesitate as he soon swam up to the surface. Once there he coughed up the water he had inhaled the first while he was under. He looked around trying to find the person. Was it all a dream?

Soon the water was moving and the being popped its head up. A boy, well a boy with pointed ears, ad sandy blonde hair. It stuck to his face as he swam towards the small ledge, Michael following him. They both got up and Michael panted, lying there. “W-what the hell was that.” He said more so to himself. 

The boy rolled over and looked at him. “That… was what we call ‘the shadow.’” He smiled as he sat up. “And it’s collecting people, to gain more power.” He said slowly, with a very thick accent. 

Michael paused and looked at him. “You know English?” 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “We invented the damn language.” He sighed heavily as he got up.” Come on, I need to take you to seethe leader. He’ll need to talk to you.” 

Michael blinked as he got up. “Wait what? How do I know you aren’t trying to kidnap me?” 

The boy smiled. “I just save your life, and I could have let you drown. What purpose would I have with you?” He smiled. “My name is Gavin, Gavin free.” He smiled. “Come on, I’m sure you will like who our leader is.” He smirked. 

Michael glared. “I don’t overly trust you, but I guess I have no choice.” He mumbled, as he followed the boy who started moving down a small corridor. “Where are we going?” 

“To my home, to the leader. He needs to know I have you. You are important Michael, and I’m glad I was able to get to you before he did.” 

“Wait how do you know my name?” 

Gavin turned and sighed heavily. “It doesn’t matter right now. Right now you are safe and that is all that matters right now. You are going to save the world Michael, You are important for all of humanity. “

Michael had a feeling this was going to be a long, long journey.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like hours, as they walked through the narrow path, Michael sighed heavily as he followed behind the man, elf… thing. He took this time to look him over. 

His outfit was a mixture of greens and browns, Brown shin high boots, with black straps to keep them up. He held a bow on his back, and what looked to be a few throwing stars, or knives. He was not too sure of it. Michael sighed, looking up farther. His sandy hair, almost dry at this point, was messy. He seemed to constantly play with it, as if he was styling it. 

Michael was brought out of his thoughts when hazel eyes met his brown ones. “What?” 

Gavin hummed gently before poking his cheek. “You really don’t know where we are going do you?” 

Michael rolled his eyes. “No. Now can we please get going?”

Gavin almost gave a sad look, before turning and walking up the path once more, finally heading to a small opening. Sliding through, the two boys were greeted by a sight Michael had only ever dreamed of. 

It was like a fairy tail, a dream little kids dream of, only… Michael dreamt of this place, and it was weird to see it… in front of him. 

There were golden gates, shining in what was like a ever lasting sun to Michael, but it was just the every day sun. Trees everywhere seems to glow with some sort of sparkle. Paths lit up by little lights, wonderful beautiful little swirly designs. 

Gavin smiled. “Well this is it.” He smiled pushing the door open, and walking in, Michael following behind, looking around. How has he seen this before?

Gavin looked over to Michael, he sighed before taking him towards his father, the leader of them. So he really didn’t remember. Walking through the doors, the palace was more marvelous then the outside looked. 

Workers walking around, doing the tasks they needed. None of which looked unhappy, so clearly they were happy. The palace seemed to shine, golden colours dancing around the walls, the sun shining through the stained glass, bringing in warm colours. Gavin walked the halls, but Michael seemed to know the way. 

Michael soon turned to the elven boy and blinked. “Is it possible to dream something so vivid that when its in front of you, its like it wasn’t a dream?”

Gavin smirked. “Maybe I’m not the one to tell you.” He shrugged. Walking into a arge room through double doors, Michael looked around. It looked like an important room, like a meeting room. A large table with many chairs around it in the middle of the room, only a man sat at the end. Wearing light robes, looking rather important, stood up and blinked in confusion. 

“Gavin? Why is he here?”

Michael was confused, why was he here. Why was Geoff… “G-geoff?” Soon he started to get dizzy before the world came dark for him, expecting to feel the ground before he passed out.


End file.
